


Like Home

by DarkD



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron é um bom irmão, Andrew é um idiota, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkD/pseuds/DarkD
Summary: Neil se arrastou para perto de Andrew, levou uma de suas mãos cicatrizadas para pairar sua bochecha. Seus olhos pediam permissão, Andrew assentiu e sentiu os dedos deslizarem levemente pela pele de seu rosto. Ele reprimiu o desejo de fechar os olhos quando se inclinou para o toque e a mão de Neil se abriu sobre seu rosto, apoiando com a palma.― Eu não tenho medo de você. Suas facas não ferem, Andrew.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira vez postando aqui e isso é totalmente experimental.

― Você estragou tudo?

Andrew não precisa se virar. Ele sabe quem é ― é _impossível_ não saber quem é. Eles têm a mesma voz. O que era surpreendente era que seu irmão se juntasse a ele no telhado naquele momento. De _todos_ os momentos. Andrew bufou e encolheu os ombros enquanto se recostou mais na parede.

― Aparentemente.

Aaron suspirou e fechou a porta atrás dele, logo indo se juntar a Andrew.

― Engraçado, Josten disse a mesma coisa. ― Andrew reprimiu o desejo de se virar e o encarar. Reprimiu o desejo de estremecer com a menção do nome de Neil. ― E então? Quem fodeu isso?

_“Não existe **isso** , Neil”_

Andrew não disse nada. Ele pegou um dos cigarros que não se lembrava de ter ido comprar, a mesma marca ridiculamente difícil de se encontrar, mas que ele gostava. E Neil sabia que ele gostava, então encontrá-los não era um problema para ele.

_“Eu disse que iria me cansar de você. Estamos melhor sem essa coisa”_

― Eu disse que me cansei dele. ― Falou enquanto tragava a fumaça para seus pulmões. ― Então disse para ele ir embora.

― Por quê?

Mas _esse_ era o problema, não era? Por quê? Por que ele diria algo assim a Neil? O que havia desencadeado? Algo que Neil fez ou disse?

Andrew quase riu do pensamento.

Não, não era culpa de Neil.

Foi _Andrew_ quem fodeu tudo.

― O que ele disse? ― Foi a única pergunta que ele pôde pensar. Era a única coisa que estava em sua mente, ele queria avaliar o estrago que causou.

― Que empurrou você. Que devia ter ficado de boca fechada. Foi... estranho. ― Andrew se virou para encará-lo. Aaron deu de ombros. ― Nicky teve que ficar com ele. Se você perguntasse para qualquer um, ninguém imaginaria que ele estava mal ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas ― Acrescentou. ― ele estava quase dissociativo. Não o vimos assim nem mesmo depois de Baltimore, inferno ele não estava assim nem mesmo depois de voltar de Evermore e passar duas semanas no ninho. Kevin achava que ele voltaria quebrado e ainda assim, lá estava o idiota. ― Aaron passou a mão pelos cabelos. O corte era diferente do de Andrew, era mais curto e menos bagunçado. ― Por isso eu acho que foi você quem fodeu. Josten é um pé na bunda para todos, mas não para você.

― Você está certo. Fui eu.

― Bom, o que você vai fazer?

Um desejo seco de rir coçou na garganta de Andrew. Aaron e Neil eram parecidos, mais do que eles imaginavam e era por _isso_ que eles se odiavam tanto. Os dois tinham a incapacidade de se manter longe dos negócios de outras pessoas, aparentemente.

Andrew odiava os dois.

Exceto que não.

E ele tinha perdido os dois.

Mas Aaron ainda estava ali.

― Eu quase enfiei uma faca no pescoço dele noite passada. ― Sua garganta estava seca. Doía. ― Eu estava dormindo, tive um pesadelo. Senti que tinha alguém na cama comigo, mas eu não o vi. ― Ele se lembrava da sensação do pânico, do amargo da bile subindo à garganta. O desejo de fugir, de se afastar antes que alguém o machucasse novamente. ― Eu não o _vi_ lá. Era outra pessoa, um misto de rostos. Eu coloquei uma faca no pescoço dele, merda. Eu tirei sangue dele, Aaron.

O que garantiria que ele não cortasse a garganta de Neil algum dia? Andrew sentiu a raiva o engolindo como um banho de água gelada. Neil estava sangrando e olhava para ele como se a dor não estivesse lá. Ele olhava para _Andrew_ , a pessoa que quase rasgou sua carótida com tanta preocupação que Andrew quis voltar a faca para si mesmo.

Quantas vezes Neil já havia sido ferido por facas enquanto crescia? Quantas cicatrizes ele tinha delas? Ele ficava apavorado até com a _ideia_ de ter facas nas mãos.

E ainda assim ele parecia pronto para aceitar a lâmina por Andrew.

― Bem, peça desculpas. ― Aaron falou depois de algum tempo. Ele deu de ombros novamente como se falasse para se desculpar por quebrar um copo ou algo do tipo. Sua expressão era suave para os padrões deles, ambos não eram as pessoas mais gentis. Mas então a suavidade caiu em uma carranca. ― E parem de dormir juntos, pelo amor de deus. Kevin estava _do lado_.

Andrew revirou os olhos se sentindo menos frio.

― Nós apenas dormimos, seu imbecil. ― Ele levou o cigarro aos lábios e tragou até o filtro. Pegou outro e acendeu. ― Por que você está aqui?

Andrew viu os dedos de Aaron se juntarem e se torcerem. Ele sabia que era um tique nervoso, Andrew abandonou esse mesmo hábito aos onze anos ― um dos pais adotivos achava irritante. Isso, e que denunciava quando ele estava com medo ― e não ter medo significava que você sobrevivia.

― Devo a ele. ― Murmurou em resposta. Andrew cantarolou, não acreditando em uma sílaba. Um outro suspiro se seguiu. ― Andrew, ele te faz feliz. E merda, eu o _odeio_. Mas Katelyn está aqui graças a ele, eu consegui abrir meus olhos sobre Tilda porque ele praticamente cuspiu isso no meu rosto e... ― Aaron engoliu em seco. ― Porra, eu tenho você agora. Antes era um acordo, você me mantinha em uma coleira e eu lutava todos os dias contra você. ― Ele encolheu os ombros. ― E olhe para nós agora, Andrew. Estamos falando ombro a ombro, cara. Como irmãos, ou quase isso. ― Deu de ombros novamente e Andrew se perguntou se ele também fazia isso com essa frequência. ― Mas o principal, é que ele realmente te faz feliz.

― Eu poderia matá-lo.

― Você não vai.

― Eu disse que _poderia_.

― E eu que você _não vai_. ― Ele parecia ter tanta certeza disso. _Tanta_ certeza, que serviu apenas para irritar Andrew.

― Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso, Aaron? Eu já matei antes. ― Ele riu, um som quebrado e amargo. ― E posso te garantir que eu não me arrependo.

― Eu sei que não, Andrew. ― A resposta veio rápido, tão rápido que Andrew se sentiu tonto. Aaron sorriu e pegou o cigarro de sua mão, o levou aos lábios e tragou. Ele tossiu um pouco e Andrew teve que reprimir o desejo de dar tapinhas em suas costas. Ele nem _sabia_ de onde vinha aquilo. ― Você não destrói, Andy. ― Sua voz saiu rouca e fraca. O apelido contorceu algo em Andrew. Ele nunca havia sido chamado por apelidos carinhosos sem a intenção de ferir antes de Neil, ouvir seu algo assim de seu _irmão_ era... diferente. No mínimo. ― Você protege. Você não é uma arma para nos machucar, você é um escudo para nos proteger, Andrew. ― Os olhos castanhos de Aaron encontraram os seus próprios. ― Sinto muito por ter esperado até agora para ver essa merda. As coisas estavam fodidas, eu não conseguia ver. ― Sorriu. ― Mas você era um babaca do caralho também.

Andrew podia aceitar isso. Ele sabia que havia sido um babaca do caralho, ele simplesmente não ligava. Não se mantivesse Aaron seguro.

Ele não percebeu que a coleira que ele colocou no irmão estava sufocando os dois.

 _“Se você não o deixar ir, você vai perdê-lo”_ ele se lembrava de Neil dizendo.

Andrew sentiu vontade de vomitar ao se lembrar da expressão de Neil quando ele disse que estava cansado dele. Ele sabia que Neil não havia comprado aquilo, mas ainda assim, a dor em sua expressão era fresca demais.

Era crua demais.

― Eu fodi tudo.

― Sim você fez.

― Eu devia ficar longe. Neil ainda vai me fazer enlouquecer. ― Aaron bufou.

― Se você não enlouqueceu depois que o idiota fechou um acordo com a porra da Yakuza, Andrew, acho que tem pouco que ele possa fazer para piorar.

― Ele poderia querer um cachorro, por exemplo. ― Aaron fez careta.

― O que tem de errado com eles?

― Oh Aaron, a pergunta certa é o que _não_ tem de errado com eles. ― Seu irmão parecia pronto para discutir quando o celular de Andrew vibrou. Ele pegou o aparelho.

Haviam três mensagens diferentes.

Uma de Renee que dizia: **_Aaron disse que você e Neil brigaram. Não se precipite, Andrew. Apenas fale com ele. Vai ficar tudo bem._**

Uma de Bee: **_Aaron me disse que algo aconteceu. Do que você precisa?_**

E uma de Allison, que por alguma razão, achou que agora eles tinham alguma espécie de amizade estranha porque Andrew a suportava: **_Renee disse que você discutiu com Neil. Falei com ele e se você não arrastar sua bunda arrependida para pedir perdão de joelhos ao meu filho, Minyard, eu vou cortar suas bolas. Ele está no dormitório sozinho, mandei Nicky ir passear. Espero que ele soque sua cara._**

Andrew suspirou.

― Você contou para todos? ― Aaron encolheu os ombros e Andrew gemeu enquanto se colocava de pé. ― Fodam-se vocês. ― O outro sorriu.

― Ele vai te perdoar. Na verdade, acho que vai ficar confuso se você pedir desculpas.

― Não vou pedir desculpas. ― Porque Andrew não acreditava em arrependimento. Era inútil e amargo. Ele sabia. Ele ainda se lembrava do sabor do sentimento de quando liberou Neil do acordo e o outro se jogou nas mãos da morte. Não mais. Ele não queria provar aquilo novamente.

― Você é um teimoso de merda. ― Bufou. ― Fale comigo se precisar de algo.

Andrew encarou o rosto do irmão. Era tão igual ao seu, mas tão diferente ao mesmo tempo.

Ele apenas pôde assentir antes de descer as escadas.

*

Andrew não bateu antes de entrar, Neil sabia que era ele. Estava _esperando_ por ele.

Mas Andrew não estava esperando pela aparência que Neil teria, porque aqueles olhos inchados eram indicativos de choro ― e Andrew sabia que as lágrimas de Neil haviam secado muito antes de ele ter que queimar o corpo de sua mãe e enterrar as cinzas em uma praia. Neil era oco, de certa maneira. Oco como ele.

Mas lá estava ele, o encarando com o rosto inchado. O capuz de sua jaqueta laranja das raposas puxado sobre o cabelo cor de sangue. Andrew entendeu o que Aaron quis dizer com o fato de que não havia o visto assim antes.

Neil sempre foi oco.

Mas agora, era vazio.

― Eu sinto muito. ― As palavras fracas como um sussurro fixaram os pés de Andrew ali, o impediram de divagar sobre a aparência destruída de seu parceiro.

Andrew se lembrou da última vez que Neil disse que sentia muito. Naquela época ele quis matá-lo.

Dizer que sentia muito não levava o pânico embora, não lavava o medo de não ter dito adeus de volta, não limpava o sabor nojento do arrependimento de sua língua.

Não apagava de sua memória o fato de ter deixado que Neil fosse de encontro com a morte com Andrew como mentiroso.

Porque o _“isso”_ deles não era um nada. O _“isso”_ era tanto que causava arrepios em sua espinha.

― Temos que estabelecer que, quando você não fizer nada de errado Josten, está proibido de dizer que sente muito. ― Respondeu com tom brando. Neil se encolheu em uma bola e Andrew suspirou antes de caminhar até ele. Se sentando na cama, ele agarrou o lençol entre os dedos. Neil não gostava de sua cama, ele preferia a de Andrew, mas Andrew não queria dormir no beliche de cima. Então Neil se apossou da sua, até os lençóis eram os dele. Quando foi que eles viraram isso? Quando tudo se tornou tão normal? ― Fui eu quem entrou em pânico. Você não fez nada de errado.

Neil semicerrou os olhos para ele, procurando algo em sua expressão que Andrew não sabia o que era e, quando encontrou, ele negou com a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam tão grandes, tão carregados de incredulidade e tão azuis...

― Você não me machucou, Drew. ― Ele levantou o pescoço e mostrou a linha fina que a lâmina da faca cortou. ― Isso não é nada.

― Ainda está aí por minha causa. ― Os olhos de Andrew estavam fixos na pequena linha. ― Diga-me, Neil. Como isso é diferente de todos os outros que já esculpiram sua pele? O que me diferencia deles?

Neil se arrastou para perto de Andrew, levou uma de suas mãos cicatrizadas para pairar sua bochecha. Seus olhos pediam permissão, Andrew assentiu e sentiu os dedos deslizarem levemente pela pele de seu rosto. Ele reprimiu o desejo de fechar os olhos quando se inclinou para o toque e a mão de Neil se abriu sobre seu rosto, apoiando com a palma.

― Eu não tenho medo de você. Suas facas não ferem, Andrew. Elas me protegem, elas _te_ protegem.

― Não te protegeram ontem à noite.

― Sim, elas fizeram. Porque elas estavam lá para você, e a melhor maneira de me impedir de fazer estupidez é você estar seguro. ― Seu polegar deslizou pela pele sensível abaixo dos olhos. Andrew estava ciente das bolsas ali, ele não havia conseguido dormir. ― Nós estamos fodidos, Drew. Eu tenho pesadelos com sangue, fogo e morte. Você não é diferente, não precisa ter medo de me assustar. ― A voz suave demais. Andrew parou de resistir e fechou os olhos. ― Apenas... não me mande embora novamente. Não se você não quiser isso de verdade.

― Eu queria te manter seguro, mas quase te matei por causa de um sonho. ― A raiva inundou as veias de Andrew. Era tudo direcionado para ele mesmo. ― Um pouco mais de pressão e eu te sangraria como um porco. Eu queria te manter _seguro_.

― Não funciona assim, Drew. ― Sussurrou. ― Você não pode me manter a salvo de você, você _é_ meu porto seguro. _Você_ é minha casa.

― Eu posso desabar em cima de você um dia. Te matar com minha queda.

― Você pode tentar, eu sou forte o bastante para aguentar as estruturas por nós dois.

― Mas você não deveria ter que suportar.

― Eu não _suporto_ você. ― Andrew abriu os olhos. Neil o encarava, os olhos azuis escuros como cobalto, mas brilhando com uma determinação que causava coceira sob sua pele. ― Eu _quero_ isso. Eu quero você, eu sempre quis você.

Andrew se inclinou e tocou a testa de Neil com a sua. Eles ficaram ali, sentindo a respiração um do outro sem seus rostos.

Neil cheirava a café e ao sabonete de Andrew.

― Um dia nós dois vamos cair.

― Vamos nos levantar.

― Talvez não restem estruturas para isso.

― Estou disposto a correr o risco. ― Andrew bufou, mas algo dentro dele quebrou com alívio e _calor_.

― Eu te odeio. ― Neil sorriu.

― Claro, claro. Em quanto eu estou?

― 172%. ― Disse. ― Sim ou não, Neil?

O sorriso se alargou.

Andrew agarrou seu queixo.

O beijo tinha gosto de segurança. 

O cheiro era de casa.

Eles estavam seguros.


End file.
